


Ridge-Pit

by Catmagn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Fights, Homelessness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmagn/pseuds/Catmagn
Summary: Elita has to fight in the bi-annual Ridge-Pit Fights for the safety of her self and her brother, Colm, while trying to survive this year harsh New York winter.





	Ridge-Pit

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school project I just liked and might continue in the future

The snow was falling again in New York City after a mild spring, it was time for the Ridge-Pit Fights were starting. Elita never really liked to be apart of the fights but she had to for the food and the shelter from the winter cold for her and her little brother, Colm. All homeless had to take apart of the fight or they were tracked down with the chips in their neck. This was her sixth time fighting and her brother was going to start fighting next year because he would be old enough to.

Before the Ridge family started the Ridge-Pit shelters the homeless took over the streets and died in the cold and of starvation. The fights were a way for Mr. Ridge to gain money to afford more shelters and better food and clothes for the winners of the fights. As a precaution, all of the homeless were required to get a chip in their neck to track the amount and location of the homeless. It was illegal for a homeless not to have a chip, the only way to get one taken out was to show the government that you had a home and can afford to live there.

Elita’s parents were born in the homeless world and had no way to leave not many people liked to hire anyone with a chip. Her parents couldn't afford the medicine sometimes sold at the shelters and died of the common cold, leaving Elita to fight for herself and Colm. 

Elita was watching the current fight happening each contestant had to fight one round then Mr. Ridge will grant shelter access for the winners. Although because Elita was fighting for Colm she had to fight a second round so he can have the right to stay in the shelter and eat the food they give out.

The round that was happening was violent, Elita was watching their fighting styles in case she had to fight them in the future. Better to be over-prepare than not.

“Elita?” Asked Colm suddenly.

“Yeah?” Elita answered distractedly while watching the current fight.

“Why do you have to fight?” Colm asked quietly.

“Because you like eating warm food right,” Elita asked gently, turning to him.

“Yeah, I like the potatoes,” Colm said happily.

“And you like to sleep inside where it’s warm too?” She asked again.

“It’s cold outside, it’s snowing,” He said with a shiver.

“I fight so we can have those things when we don’t fight we will be kicked out.” She finally answered, turning back to the fight that looked almost over.

“Oh, okay,” Colm answered sadly.

After the fight ended Elita picked up Colm propped him on her hip. Elita needed to find Ms. Rina so she can watch Colm so Elita doesn’t have to worry about him during her fight. As she scans the crowd for Ms. Rina’s graying hair, she locks eyes with her next opponent Elita doesn’t know his name but he sends a smug smirk towards her. She breaks eye contact and starts speed walking in the other direction while weaving through the crowd. Luckily she sees Ms. Rina a little bit away from the prep-rooms.

“Ms. Rina!” Colm shouts over the sound of the roaring crowd.

“Hi Colm,” Ms. Rina responded before turning to Elita, “Do you need me to look after him, Elita?” 

“If you can, my round is next,” answered Elita.

“It never a problem dear, this darling is always a delight to be with, you go get ready for your turn we are going back to watch the round,” said Ms. Rina before walking back to the pit with Colm holding her hand.

Elita stood outside the prep-room door watching them walk away. Once they were out of sight she turned to go into the room and caught sight of some of Mr. Ridge’s workers dragging off the loser of the last round in a black bag. Ignoring them she finished walking into the prep-room.

Once in the room, she went to her temporary locker to grab some hand wraps to protect her hands during the fight. Once she finished wrapping her hands, she began to start some stretches and some warm-ups. Over the speakers, Mr. Ridge’s voice announced the winner of the round, with the loud cheering Elita, took it as her cue to go out the back door of the prep-room and out to the pit for her round.

The bright light of the sun blinded her for a second as she walked out into the pit, the sound of Mr. Ridge announcing her and her opponent. Looking at her opponent in the eye she got into a fighting stance, taking a deep breath the buzzer rang starting the round.


End file.
